


The Breakfast Club

by ham0



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band), The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: Camren - Freeform, F/F, Fifth Harmony - Freeform, Norminah, The Breakfast Club - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9916622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ham0/pseuds/ham0
Summary: Fifth Harmony AU where Lauren is the princess, Ally is the nerd, Normani is the jock, Camila is the rebel, and Dinah is the basket case.(All credit goes to the writers of The Breakfast Club)





	1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe you can't get me out of this... I mean, it's so absurd! It's not like I'm a defective or anything..." Lauren pouted, looking out the passenger side window.

"I'll make it up to you... Honey, ditching class to go shopping doesn't make you a defective. Have a good day."

Lauren rolls her eyes as she steps out of the car and walks up the school's front steps.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"Is this the first or the last time we have to do this?"

"Last..."

"Well get out there and use the time to your advantage."

"Mom, we're supposed to study, we just have to sit there and do nothing."

"Well you figure out a way to study."

Ally gets out of the car and walks towards the school.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"Hey, I screwed around... girls' screw around, there's nothing wrong with that. Except you got caught sport."

"Yeah, Dad already seemed me, alright?"

"You wanna miss your match? You wanna blow your ride? Now no school's gonna give a scholarship to a discipline case."

Normani gets out of the car and walks into the school.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

There are six tables in two rows of three.  
Lauren is sitting at the front table.  
Ally comes in and sits at the table behind her.   
Normani comes in and points at the chair next to Lauren at the front table. Lauren shrugs so Normani sits there.   
In walks Camila, she touches everything on the checkout desk and takes a few things in the process.

Camila walks over to where Ally is sitting and points to the table on the opposite side of the Library. Ally reluctantly gets up and moves.  
Camila sits at the table Ally was at and puts her feet up.

Dinah walks in. She walks all the way around the library and sits in the back corner table, just behind Ally.  
Lauren and Normani snicker. Ally looks at her in confusion and turns away.

Mr. Cowell walks in, with a stack of papers in his left hand. He addresses the group with such rudeness you wonder how he ever got the job.  
"Well...well. Here we are! I want to congratulate you for being on time..."

Lauren raises her hand.  
"Excuse me sir? I think there's been a mistake. I know it's detention, but...um... I don't think I belong here..."

Mr Cowell doesn't care. He just continues to talk.  
"It is now 7:06. You have exactly eight hours and forty-four minutes to think about why you're here. To ponder the error of your ways..."

Camila spits into the air and catches the spit in her mouth again.

Lauren looks like she is going to gag.

"...and you may not talk. You will not move from these seats."

He glances up at Camila and points at her.  
"...and you..."  
He pulls the chair out from under Camila's feet.  
"...will not sleep. Alright people, we're gonna try something a little different today. We are going to write an essay-of no less than a thousand words-describing to me who you think you are."

Camila raises her hand. "Is this a test?"

Mr. Cowell passes out paper and pencils and takes no notice of Camila.  
"And when I say essay...I mean essay. I do not mean a single word repeated a thousand times. Is that clear Ms. Cabello?"

Camila looks up. "Crystal..."

Cowell smirks. "Good, Maybe you'll learn a little something about yourself. Maybe you'll even decide whether or not you care to return.

Ally raises her hand and stands.  
"You know, I can answer that right now sir...That'd be "No." No for me 'cause..."

"Sit down Hernandez..."

"Thank you sir..." She sits.

"My office..." Cowell points."...is right across that hall. Any monkey business is ill-advised."  
He looks around them.  
"Any questions?"

"Yeah...I got a question." Camila says.

Cowell looks at her suspiciously.

"Does Barry Manilow know you raid his wardrobe?"

'I'll give you the answer to that question, Ms. Cabello next Saturday. Don't mess with the bull young lady, you'll get the horns."

And with that, Cowell leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

"That man... is a brownie hound..."

Everyone tried to get comfortable until they hear a loud snapping sound. Ally turns and sees Dinah biting her nails.

Camila's eyes widen as she turns to look. Everyone starts to look and Dinah notices.

"You keep eating your hand you won't be hungry for lunch." Camila said.

Dinah spits a part of her nail at Camila.

"Who do I think I am? Who are you? Who are you?" Ally whispers to herself. "I am a walrus..."

Camila looks at her in utter confusion. Ally takes notice of this and laughs, embarrassed.  
Camila turns away and crumples up her essay paper. She throws it at Lauren's head but misses by an inch.  
Normani and Lauren acknowledge it but continue to ignore Camila.

"I can't believe this is happening to me..." Lauren talks to herself.

"Oh shit! What're we s'posed to do if we hafta take a piss?" Camila asks.  
"Please..." Lauren mutters.  
"If ya gotta go..." Camila unzips her pants. "You gotta go!"  
"Oh my God!" Lauren says disgusted.  
"Hey yer not urinating in here dude!" Normani yells.

"Stop talking, stop talking, I get nervous."  
"If one drop hits the floor, you're dead!" Normani yells louder.  
Camila gasps mockingly. "You're pretty sexy when you get angry... grr!"  
"If I lose my temper, you're totaled man!" Normani's face was getting redder by the second.  
"Totally!" Camila joked.

Lauren turns around. "Why don't you just shut up? No one here is interested."   
"Really! What a buttface." Normani agrees.  
'Well hey Sporto! What'd you do to get in here? Forget to wash your jock?"  
"Uh, excuse me, fellas? I think we should just write our papers..." Ally said.

Normani turns to face Camila. "Look, just because you live in here doesn't give you the right to be a pain in the ass... so knock it off!"  
"It's a free country..."  
"She's just doing this to get a rise out of you. Just ignore her." Lauren tries to calm Normani down.  
"Sweets... you couldn't ignore me if you tried!"  
Lauren just rolls her eyes.  
"So... so! Are you guys like girlfriends? Steady dates? Looovers? Come on Sporto, level with me. Did you slip her the finger?"  
Normani and Lauren both turn to face Camila, both furious.  
"Go to hell!"  
"Enough!"  
Normani turns away from Camila. "Scumbag."

Camila stands up and walks over towards the railing and sits.  
"What do you say we close that door? We can't have any kind of party with Cowell checking us out every few seconds."  
"Well, you know the door's s'posed to stay open..." Ally says.  
"So what?"  
"So why don't you just shut up! There's four other people in here you know..." Normani exclaims.  
"God, you can count. See! I knew you had to be smart to be a... a wrestler." Camila smirks.  
"Who the hell are you to judge anyway?"  
"Really..." Lauren adds.  
"You know... you don't even count. I mean if you disappeared forever it wouldn't make a difference. You may as well not even exist at this school." Normani huffs.

Camila is upset at this and pauses a moment before speaking. She doesn't let her emotions out, however. "Well... I'll just run out and join the wrestling team."  
Normani and Lauren look at each other and laugh at Camila.  
"Maybe the prep club too! Student council..."  
"No, they wouldn't take you."  
"I'm hurt."  
"You know why girl's like you knock everything." Lauren said.  
"Oh this should be stunning..." Camila interrupted.  
"It's cause you're afraid." Lauren finished.  
"Oh God! You richies are so smart, that's exactly why I'm not heavy in activities." Camila mocked.  
"You're a big coward!" Lauren seethed.

Ally raises her hand, feeling a bit left out. "I'm in the math club."  
"See you're afraid they won't take you. You don't belong so you just have to dump all over it..."  
"Well... it wouldn't have anything to do with you activities people being assholes... now would it?"  
"Well you wouldn't know... you don't even know any of us."  
"Well I don't know any lepers either, but I'm not gonna run out and join one of their fucking clubs."  
"Hey, let's watch the mouth, huh?" Normani interrupts.  
"I'm in the physics club too..." Ally goes on.  
"S'cuse me a sec... what're you babbling about?" Camila turns to Ally.  
"Well, what I said was... I'm in the math club, the Latin club, and the physics club... physics club."

Camila nods and turns to Lauren.  
"Hey... Cherry... do you belong to the physics club?"  
"That's an academic club..."  
"So?"  
"So... academic clubs aren't the same as other kinds of clubs."  
"Oh but to dorks like her..." Camila points at Ally. "...they are. What do you guys do in your club?"  
"In physics, um, we ah, we talk about physics... about properties of physics." Ally stutters.  
"So, it's sorta social... demented and sad, but social right?  
"Yeah, well, I guess you could consider it a social situation. I mean there are other children in my club and uh, at the end of the year we have, um, you know, a big banquet, at the, uh, at the Hilton."  
"You load up, you party..."  
"Well, no, we get dressed up... I mean, but, we don't... we don't get high."

"Only burners like you get high." Lauren says to Camila.  
"Look, you guys keep talking and Cowell is gonna come right in here... I got a meet this Saturday and I'm not gonna miss it on account of you boneheads."  
"Oh and wouldn't that bite." Camila said with fake agony.  
"Shut up!"

They hear Cowell moving around in the hall so Camila quickly comes and sits in the chair between Normani and Lauren. She folds her hands on the table. Cowell goes back to his office. Camila laughs and gets up.  
Camila turns and points at Ally. "Young lady... have you finished your paper?"  
Camila turns back away and goes towards the door. She looks around cautiously and removes a screw from the door.  
"What're you gonna do?" Lauren asks Normani.  
"Drop dead I hope!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Camila, that's, that's school property there... you know, it doesn't belong to us. It's something not to be toyed with. Ally nervously said.

The door slams shut and Camila runs back to her seat.

"That's very funny, come on, fix it!" Normani scolded.

"You should really fix that!" Ally added again.

"Am I a genius?"

"No you're an asshole!"

"What a funny guy!" Camila said with sarcasm.

"Fix the door Camila!"

"Everyone just shhh!"

Camila started again. "I've been here before, I know what I'm doing!"

Normani's face was red hot. " No! Fix the door, get up there and fix it!"

"Shut up!"

Everyone stops talking when they see Cowell through the window.

"Why is that door closed?" He asks.

"How're we s'posed to know? We're not s'posd to move right?" Camila says innocently.

Cowell turns to Lauren.

"Why."

"We were just sitting here, like we were s'posed to..."

Cowell looks around and looks at Camila.

"Who closed that door?"

"I think a screw just fell out of it..."

"It just closed sir..." Normani added.

Cowell looks at Dinah in the back.

"Who."

Dinah lets out a squeak and slams her face onto the table, hiding in her jacket hood.

"She doesn't talk sir..."

Cowell turns back around. "Give me that screw..."

"I don't have it..."

"You want me to yank you outta that seat and shake it out of you?"

"Excuse me, sir, but why would anyone want to steal a screw?" Lauren added.

"Watch it young lady..."

Cowell goes over to open the door. He tries to hold it open by putting a folding chair in front of it.

"That door's way to heavy, sir."

The door slams shut despite the chair.

"You're not fooling anyone Camila, the next screw that falls out is gonna be on you!"

"Eat my shorts." She mutters under her breath.

Cowell spins in his tracks and faces Camila again.

"What was that?"

"Eat my shorts!" She said louder.

"You just bought yourself another Saturday, missy!"

"Oh Christ..."

"You just bought one more right there!"

"Well I'm free the Saturday after that... beyond that, I'm gonna have to check my calender!"

"Good! 'Cause it's gonna be filled, well keep goin'! You want another one? Say the word, just say the word! Instead of going to prison, you'll come here! Are you through?"

"No!"

"I'm doing society a favor!"

"So?"

"That's another one, right now! I've got you for the rest of your natural born life if you don't watch your step. You want another one?"

"Yes!"

"You got it! You got another one, right there! That's another one pal!"

Lauren worridly cuts in. "Cut it out!"  
She mouths the word "stop" to Camila.

"You through?"

"Not even close, bud!"

"Good! You got one more, right there!"

"Do you really think I give a shit?"

"Another..."

They both glared at each other.

"You through?"

"How many is that?"

"That's seven including the one when we first came in and you asked Mr. Cowell here knew that he raided his closet." Ally counted.

Cowell turns to Ally. "You stay out of it!"

"You're mine Karla... for two months I gotcha! I gotcha!"

"What can I say, I'm thrilled!"

Cowell leaves and closes the door.

"Fuck you!" Camila screams.


	4. Chapter 4

It's a quater to eight.   
Camila is trying to catch her shoe on fire,  
Lauren is thinking,  
Ally is playing with her boobs,  
Normani is playing with her sweatshirt,  
Dinah is pulling a string around her finger to make it purple.

The clock now reads 10:22.

Normani is stretching, and Camila is tearing pages out of a book.

"That's real intelligent." Normani stated.

Camila put on a thinking face. "You're right...it's wrong to destroy literature..."

She continues to tear pages out.

"It's such fun to read...and Molet really pumps my nads!"

Lauren shakes her head. "It's pronounced Mol-yare."

"I love his work." Ally chimed in.

Normani turns to Lauren. "Hey, you grounded tonight?"

Lauren shrugs. "I don't know, my mom said I was but my dad told me to just blow her off."

Normani smiled. "Big party at Stubbies, parents are in Europe. Should be pretty wild..."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah can you go?"

"I doubt it..."

"How come?"

"Well 'cause if I do what my mother tells me not to do, it's because my father says it's ok. There's like this whole big monster deal, it's endless and it's a total drag. It's like any minute... divorce..."

"Who do you like better?" Normani questioned.

"What?"

"You like your old man more than your mom?"

"They're both strict."

"No, I mean if you had to choose between them."

"I dunno, I'd probably go live with my brother. I mean, I don't think either one of them gives a shit about me... it's like they use me just to get back at each other."

Suddenly, from the back of the room, Dinah speaks.

"Ha!"

Everyone looks at her, shocked. Dinah blows her hair out of her eyes and grins.

"Shut up!" Lauren barked.

Camila jumps down and goes next to Normani.

"You get along with your parents?"

Normani eyes her. "Well if I say yes, I'm an idiot right?"

"You're an idiot anyway... But if you say you get along with your parents well you're a liar too!"

Camila turns and walks away from her. Normani follows and pushes her.

"You know something, dude... if we weren't in school right now, I'd waste you!"

Camila points her middle finger at the floor.

"Can you hear this? Want me to turn it up?"

Camila flips her hand around so she's now giving Normani the bird.

Ally comes over and puts a hand on each of the girl's shoulders.

"Hey fellas, I mean..."

Normani pushes away from Ally.

"... I don't like my parents either, I don't... I don't get along with them... their idea of parental compassion, is just, you know, wacko!"

Camila turns to Ally.

"Dork..."

"Yeah?"

"You're a parents wet dream, okay?"

Camila starts to walk away.

"Well that's a problem!" Ally shouts.

"Look, but I can see you getting all bunged up for them making you wear these kinds of clothes. But face it, you're a Neo-Maxi-Zoom-Dweebie! What would you be doing if you weren't out making yourself a better citizen?"

"Why do you have to insult everyone?" Normani remarked.

"I'm being honest, asshole! I would expect you... to know the difference!"

"Yeah well, she's got a name!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah! What's your name?" Normani asked.

"Ally..."

"See..."

Camila looks at Ally. 

"My condolences..." She walks away.


	5. Chapter 5

"What's your name?" Lauren asks Camila.

"What's yours?" She smacks back.

"Lauren..."

"Laur-en?"

"Lauren... it's a family name!"

"Nooo... it's a fat girl's name!"

"I'm not fat!" Lauren shouts.

Camila mimes becoming fat, making noises.

Lauren gives her the finger.

"Oh... obscene finger gestures from such a pristine girl!"

"I'm not that pristine!" Lauren says resentfully.

Camila bends down closer to Lauren.

"Are you a virgin? I'll bet a million dollars you are! Let's end the suspence! Is it gonna be... a white weddin'?"

Lauren's face turned a crimson colour. "Why don't you just shut up!" 

"Have you ever kissed a boy on the mouth? Have you ever been felt up? Over the bra, under the blouse, shoes off... hoping to God that your parents don't walk in?"

Lauren starts to get more upset.  
"Do you want me to puke?"

"Over the panties, no bra, blouse unbuttoned, Calvin's in a ball on the front seat past eleven on a school night?"

"Leave her alone!" Normani burst out.

Camila slowly stands and faces Normani.

"I said leave her alone." She spoke seriously.

"You gonna make me?" 

"Yeah..."

Camila walks over to where Normani is standing.

"You and how many of your friends?"

"Just me, just you and me. Two hits. Me hitting you, you hitting the floor! Anytime you're ready pal!"

Camila goes down to hit her but Normani gets Camila down with a wrestling move.

"I don't wanna get into this with you man..." Camila threatens.

"Why not?"

"Cause I'd kill you... It's real simple. I'd kill you and your fucking parents would sue me and it would be a big mess and I don't care enough about you to bother."

Normani scoffed. "Chicken shit..."

Normani turns and walks away. Camila pulls out a switchblade and stabs it into the chair.  
Normani turns back around.

"Let's end this right now. You don't talk to her... you don't look at her and you don't even think about her! You understand me?"

"I'm trying to help her!" Camila screams back.

Everyone gets quiet again when the janitor comes in to clean.


	6. Chapter 6

Cowell finally shows up, cookie crumbs on his jacket. "Alright girls, that's thirty minutes for lunch..."

"Here?" Normani questioned.

"Here."

"Well I think the cafeteria would be a more suitable place for us to eat lunch in, sir!"

"Well I don't care what you think, Normani!"

"Camila cuts in. "Uh, Dick? Excuse me, Rich... will milk be made available to us?"

"We're extremely thirsty sir..."

"I have a low tolerance for dehydration." Lauren whines.

"I've seen her dehydrate sir, it's pretty gross."

Camila stands. "Relax, I'll get it!"

"Cowell stops her. "Ah, ah ,ah grab some wood there, bub! What do you think, I was born yesterday? You think I'm gonna have you roaming these halls?"

He points at Normani.

"You!"

He points at Dinah.

"And you! Hey! What's her name? Wake her! Wake her up! Come on, on your feet missy! Let's go! This is no rest home!"

Dinah gets up.

"There's a soft drink machine in the teacher's lounge. Let's go!"

\--------------------------------------------

Normani and Dinah are walking through the halls.

"So, what's your poison?" Normani asks.

Dinah doesn't answer.

"What do you drink?" 

She still doesn't answer.

"Okay... forget I asked..."

Dinah waits two beats then speaks.

"Vodka..."

"Vodka? When do you drink vodka?"

"Whenever..."

"A lot?"

Dinah smiles.

"Tons..."

"Is that why you're here today?" Normani curiously asks.

Dinah doesn't answer.

"Why are you here?" She asks again.

"Why are you here?" Dinah retorts.

They stop walking and Normani leans up against the wall.

"Um, I'm here today... because, uh, because my coach and my mom don't want me to blow my ride. See I get treated differently because, uh, Coach thinks I'm a winner. So does my mom. I'm not a winner because I wanna be one... I'm a winner because I got strength and speed. Kinda like a race horse. That's about how involved I am in what's happening to me."

Dinah scoffs. "Yeah? That's very interesting. Now why don't you tell me why you're really in here."

"Forget it!" Normani storms off.

\--------------------------------------------

Lauren, Camila, and Ally are all sitting around waiting for the Cokes.

"Lauren... you wanna see a picture of a guy with elephantitus of the nuts? It's pretty nasty..." Camila jokes.

"No thank you..."

"How do you think he rides a bike?"

Lauren rolls her eyes in disgust.

"You know what I wish I was doing?" Lauren spoke.

"Op, watch what you say, Ally here is a cherry."

"A cherry?" Ally says confused.

"I wish I was on a plane to France..." Lauren says to herself.

"I'm not a cherry."

Camila stares at Ally. "When have you ever gotten laid?"

"I've laid! Lotsa times!"

"Name one!"

"He lives in Canada, met him at Niagra Falls, you wouldn't know him."

"Ever laid anyone around here?" Camila asked.

Ally shushes Camila and points at Lauren who's back is still turned.

"Oh, you and Lauren did it!" Camila exclaimed.

Lauren spins around.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ally's face turns red hot. "Nothin, nothin! Let's just drop it, we'll talk about it later!"

"No! Drop what, what're you talking about?"

"Well Ally's trying to tell me that you and her are doin the do!"

Lauren glares at Ally.

"Little pig!"

"No I'm not! I'm not! Camila said I was a cherry and I said I wasn't, that's it, that's all that was said!"

"Well then what were you motioning to Lauren for?"

"You know I don't appreciate this very much, Ally."

"She's lying!" Ally cried.

"Oh you weren't motioning to Lauren?"

"You know she's lying, right?"

"Were you or were you not motioning to Lauren?"

"Yeah, but it was only... was only because I didn't want her to know I was a virgin, ok?"

Camila just stares at her.

"Excuse me for being a virgin... I'm sorry."

Lauren laughs. "Why didn't you want me to know you were a virgin?"

"Because it's personal business. It's my personal, private business."

"Well Ally, it doesn't sound like you're doing any business..."

"I think it's ok for you to be a virgin." Lauren speaks up.

Camila looks surprised.

"You do?" Ally asks hesitatingly.

Lauren smiles and nods.


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone has their lunches now.

Lauren begins to take hers out of a small shopping bag.

"What's in there?" Camila asks.

"Guess, where's your lunch?"

Camila smirks. "You're wearing it..." 

"You're nauseating..."

Camila grabs a Coke and tosses it over to Dinah who catches it without even looking up.

"What's that?" Camila points.

Lauren looks up. "Sushi..." 

"Sushi?"

"Rice, uh, raw fish and seaweed."

"You won't accept someone's tounge in your mouth but you're gonna eat that?"

"Can I eat?"

"I don't know... give it a try..."

Normani takes a couple of sandwiches out of her bag, potato chips, an apple, a banana, a bag of cookies, and a carton of milk.

Dinah opens her coke and it fizzes over. She loudly slurps it up off the table and her fingers.  
She then opens her sandwhich and pours pixie sticks and Cap'n Crunch on it. She crushes the sandwich together and loudly eats.

Camila goes over and sits by Ally, Camila takes her lunch bag.

"What're we havin?"

"Uh, it's your standard, regular lunch I guess..." Ally mutters.

Camila reaches in the bag and pulls out a thermos. She sets it on the table and points at it.

"Milk?"

"Soup."

Camila goes in again and pulls out a juice box. Ally reaches toward the bag and Camila slaps her hand.

"That's apple juice..."

"I can read! PB & J with the crusts cut off... Well Ally, this is a very nutritious lunch, all the food groups are represented. Did your mom marry Mr. Rogers?"

"Uh, no, Mr. Hernandez."

"Ahhh..."

Normani and Lauren smile at each other. Camila stands.

Here's my impression of life at big All's house... Daughter! Yeah Dad? How's your day pal? Great Dad how's yours? Super, say kiddo, how'd you like to go fishing this weekend? Great Dad, but I've got homework to do! That's alright sweetie, you can do it, on the boat! Geee! Dear, isn't our daughter swell? Yes dear, isn't life swell?"

Camila mimes mother and father kissing and then the father punching the mother in the face.

Suddenly it's not so funny anymore.

"Alright, what about your family?" Normani asks.

"Oh, mine? That's real easy!"

Camila stands again and points forward and pretends to be her dad.

"Stupid, worthless, no good, God damned, freeloading, son of a bitch, retarded, bigmouth, know it all, asshole, jerk!"

Then she pretends to be her mom.

"You forgot ugly, lazy, and disrespectful."

Camila slams her hand back to slap her invisible mother. Then she pretends to be her dad again.

"Shut up bitch! Go fix me a turkey pot pie! What about you dad? Fuck you! No, dad what about you? Fuck you! No, dad what about you? Fuck you!"

She reaches out and pretends she's her father hitting her.

Ally looks stunned. "Is that for real?"

"You wanna come over sometime?"

Normani doesn't look impressed. "That's bullshit. It's all part of your image, I don't believe a word of it."

Camila actually looks hurt. "You don't believe me?"

"No..."

"No?"

"Did I stutter?"

Camila goes over to Normani and pulls up her right sleeve to reveal a circular shaped burn.

"Do you believe this? Huh? It's about the size of a cigar... Do I stutter? You see, this is what you get when you spill paint in the garage."

Camila begins to walk away.

"See I don't think that I need to sit here with you fuckin' dildos anymore!"

Camila walks over to the map table and throws all the maps on the floor. She climbs up on top of the table and then up to the second floor balcony.

Lauren faces Normani. "You shouldn't have said that!"

"How would I know, I mean she lies about everything anyway!"

 

\--------------------------------------------

Cowell puts an orange in his mouth and then attempts to pour coffee out of his thermos. The top comes off and the coffee goes all over his desk.

"Oh, shit!"

Cowell walks in the hallway to go get paper towels, Camila comes out of the library with everyone following.

"How do you know where Cowell went?" Lauren asks Camila.

"I don't..."

"Well, then how do you know when he'll be back?"

"I don't... being bad feels pretty good, huh?"

Ally taps on Normani's shoulder. "What's the point in going to Camila's locker?"

"Beats me..."

"This is so stupid... why do you think, why are we risking getting caught?"

"I dunno..."

"So then what are we doing?"

Normani turns around sharply. "You ask me one more question and I'm beating the shit out of you!"

"Sorry..."

Camila opens her locker and pulls out a bag of marijuana.

"Drugs..." Ally looks like she's about to pass out.

"Screw that Camila... put it back!" Normani half whispers half yells.

Camila walks away.

"Drugs... the girl has marijuana." Ally still says to herself.

"That was marijuana!"

"Shut up!" Normani yells at her.


	8. Chapter 8

Normani follows the other two. Ally looks at Dinah who is standing there with her mouth open.

"Do you approve of this?"

Ally turns and leaves. Dinah steals the lock off of Camila's locker.

Camila speaks up. "We'll go through the lab, then we'll double back."

"You better be right, if Cowell cuts us off it's your fault, asshole!"

They walk into the junior hallway and see Cowell at the water fountain. They slip and slide through various hallways but Cowell always seemed to be there.

Camila stops running abruptly. "Wait! Wait, hold it! Hold it! We have to go through the cafeteria!"

"No, the activites hall..." Normani disagrees.

"Hey man, you don't know what you're talking about!"

"No, you don't know what you're talking about!"

Dinah squeaks.

"Now we're through listening to you, we're going this way." Normani says.

They all follow Normani and run into a hall with closed by am iron gate.

"Shit!" Normani exclaims.

Ally looks like she's about to cry. "We're dead!" 

"No, just me!" Camila says.

"What do you mean?"

"Get back to the library!"

Camila puts her bag of marijuana into Ally's underwear.

Camila runs away singing loudly.  
"I want to be an airborne ranger..."

The group runs in the opposite direction of her.

"That son of a bitch!" Cowell yells.

Cowell looks through the halls, trying to find where Camila was. He walks into the gym where Camila is shootin hoops.

"Three... two... one!"

She shoots and scores in the basket.

"Karla! Karla! Karla! What is this? What are you doing here, what is this?"

"Oh, hi!"

"Out! That's it Karla! Out, it's over!"

"Don't you wanna hear my excuse?"

"Out!"

"I'm thinking of trying out for a scholarship."

"Gimme the ball, Karla." Cowell demands.

Camila fakes throwing the ball at him. She then sets the ball down and rolls it at Cowell who kicks it back at her. Then they leave.


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of the squad are all sitting back in their seats when Camila and Cowell come in. 

Cowell shoves Camila.   
"Get your stuff, let's go! Miss Wiseguy here has taken it upon herself to go to the gym. I'm sorry to inform you, you're going to be without her services for the rest of the day."

"B-O-O  H-O-O."  Camila mocks.

"Everything's a big joke, huh Karla? The false alarm you pulled Friday, false alarms are really funny, aren't they... What if your home, what if your family... what if your dope was on fire?"

"Impossible sir... it's in Ally's underwear."

Ally flushes while Normani laughs.

"You think she's funny? You think this is cute? You think she's bitchin, is that it? Lemme tell you something. Look at her, she's a bum. You wanna see something funny? You go visit Karla in five years! You'll go see how God damned funny she is!"

Cowell casts a glare and snickers. "What's the matter Karla? You gonna cry? Let's go..."

He grabs her harshly by the arm.

"Hey keep your fuckin' hands off me! I expect better manners from you, Dick!"

Camila takes her glasses out of her pocket and lays them in front of Normani.

"For better hallway vision!"

Camila leaves but not before pushing stuff over on the way.

\--------------------------------------------

Cowell shoves Camila into the closet.  
"That's the last time, Karla. That's the last time you ever make me look bad in front of those kids, do you hear me? I make $31,000 dollars a year and I have a home and I'm not about to throw it away on some punk like you... But someday, man, someday. When you're outta here and you've forgotten all about this place... And they've forgotten all about you and you're wrapped up in your own pathetic life... I'm gonna be there. That's right. And I'm gonna kick the living shit out of you, I'm gonna knock you in the dirt!

"Are you threatening me?"

"What're you gonna do about it? You think anybody's gonna believe you? You think anybody's gonna take your word over mine? I'm a man of respect around here. They love me around here, I'm a swell guy... you're a lying sack of shit! And everybody knows it. Oh, you're a real tough guy... come on, come on... get on your feet, pal! Let's find out how tough you are! I wanna know right now, how tough you are! Come on! I'll give you the first punch, let's go! Come on, right here, just take the first shot! Please, I'm begging you, take a shot! Come on, just take one shot, that's all I need, just one swing...

Camila just sits there staring at Cowell. He fakes a punch at her and she flinches.

"That's what I thought... you're a gutless turd!"

Cowell leaves the closet, and locks the door after him. Camila climbs into a hatch in the ceiling and disappears.


	10. Chapter 10

Camila is now slowly climbing through a heating duct, talking to herself.  
" A naked blond walks into a bar, with a poodle under one arm and a two foot salami under the other. She lays the poodle on the table. Bartender says: "I suppose you won't be needing a drink." The naked lady says..."

The ceiling under Camila gives in and she falls through.

"Oh shit!"  
\--------------------------------------------  
Cowell is in the bathroom. He hears the loud bang.   
"Jesus Christ, allmighty!"  
\--------------------------------------------  
Camila walks down the stairs and into the library.   
"I forgot my pencil..."

Cowell storms throught the hall.  
"God damnit! What in God's name is goin' on in here?"

He walks in the library and looks at all of them, his eyes bulging.  
"What was that ruckus?"

"Uh what ruckus?" Normani says, playing confused.

"I was just in my office and I heard a ruckus!"

"Could you describe the ruckus, sir?" Ally asks.

"Watch your tongue young lady, watch it!"

Under the table Camila is in between Lauren's legs. She sits up and bangs her head on the table and groans. Normani and Lauren try to cover up the noise with excessive coughing.

"What is that? What, what is that, what is that noise?"

Under the table, Camila looks between Lauren's legs and sees her panties. She puts her head between her legs and Lauren lets out a squeal, and squeezes her legs around Camila's head.

Everyone starts coughing again.

"That noise? Was that the noise you were talking about?" Says a flustered Lauren.

"No, it wasn't. That was not the noise I was talking about. Now, I may not have caught you in the act this time, but you can bet I will. I will not be made a fool of!"

Cowell walks off with toilet paper sticking out of his pants. Everyone is laughing except for Lauren, who is too busy slapping Camila.

"It was an accident!"

"You're an asshole!"

"So sue me..."

Camila gets up and walks over towards Ally.  
Ally reaches in her pants and pulls out the small baggy of pot and hands it to her, then walks away with it.

"Yo wastoid... you're not gonna blaze up in here!" Normani yells.

Lauren gets up and goes after her, then Ally.

"Shit..." Normani says as she trudges along.


	11. Chapter 11

Ally, Camila, and Lauren are all sitting in a circle, laughing hysterically.

Camila lights Lauren up as she coughs the smoke out. Ally laughs at her and tries to eat the smoke.

"Chicks, cannot hold der smoke! That's what it is!" Ally spoke in a weird, deep voice.

Lauren glances at her.  
"Do you know how popular I am? I'm so popular, everybody loves me so much, at this school..."

"Poor baby." Camila says.

Normani walks in on a cloud of smoke, huffs and decides to join.

Everyone is lauging while Dinah is swinging on a statue.

"No no, you got a middle name?" Normani asks Ally.

"Yeah, guess..."

Dinah suddenly takes interest and joins.  
"Your middle name is Brooke, as in puke..."

Ally and Normani look at her in confusion.

"...your birthday is July 7th, you're four-eleven and a half, you weigh a hundred and thirty pounds and your social security number is 0-4-9-3-8-0-9-1-3."

"Wow! Are you a psychic?" Normani asks.

"No..."

"Well would you mind telling me how you know all this about me?" Ally says.

Dinah reaches in her bag.  
"I stole your wallet."

"Give it to me."

"No..."

"Give it!"

Dinah reluctantly hands over her wallet and Ally makes sure she stole nothing.

"This is great... you're a thief too! Huh?"

"I'm not a thief!"

"Multi-talented!" 

"What's there to steal? Two bucks and a beaver shot!"

"A what?" Normani asks.

"She's got a nudie pic in there! I saw it! It's perverted!"

"Alright! Let's see it!" Normani shouts.

 

\--------------------------------------------

"Are all these your girlfriends?" Lauren asks, going through Camila's wallet.

"Some of them..."

"What about the others?"

"Well some I consider girlfriends and some... I just consider..."

"Consider what?"

"Whether or not I wanna hang out with them..."

"You don't believe in just one other person only?"

"Do you?"

Lauren rolls her eyes.  
"Yeah... that's the way it should be."

"Well not for me..."

"Why not?"

Camila clearly doesn't want to answer that. Instead, she acts defensive and changes the subject.  
"How come you got so much shit in your purse?"

"How come you got so many girlfriends?"

"I asked you first..."

Lauren shrugs.   
"I dunno... I guess I never throw anything away."

"Neither do I."

\--------------------------------------------

"This is the worst fake ID I've ever seen." Normani chuckles as she searches through Ally's wallet.  
"Do you realize you made yourself sixty-eight?"

"Oh, I know... I know, I goofed it..."

"What do you need a fake ID for?"

"So I can vote!"

Dinah suddenly looks up.

"You wanna see what's in my bag?"

"No!" Ally and Normani yell.

Dinah looks hurt, then resentful. Just to spite them, she dumps the contents of her bag onto the couch.

Lots of stuff comes out.

"Holy shit! What is all that stuff?" 

Ally's mouth almost dropped to the floor. "Do you always carry this much shit in your bag?"

"Yeah... I always carry this much shit... in my bag... You never know when you may have to jam..."

"Are you gonna be like a shopping bag lady? You know like, sit in alleyways and like talk to buildings and wear men's shoes and that kinda thing?" Ally asks.

"I'll do what I have to do..."

"Why do you have to do anything?"

"My home life is un...satisfying."

"So you're saying you'd subject yourself to the violent dangers of the Chicago streets because your home life is unsatisfying?"

"I don't have to run away and live in the street... I can run away and, go to the ocean, I can go to the country, I can go to the mountains. I can go to Isreal, Africa, Afghanistan..."

Ally looks at her and moves over to Normani.

"Normani... you wanna get in on this? Dinah here says, she wants to run away, because her home life is unsatisfying..."

"Well everyone's home lives are unsatisfying... If it wasn't, people would live with their parents forever..."

"Yeah, yeah I understand. But I think that her's goes beyond, you know, what girls like you and me... consider normal unsatisfying..."

Dinah stands up and starts putting everything back in her purse.  
"Nevermind... forget it, everything's cool!"

"What's the deal?" Normani asks.

"No! There's no deal, Sporto. Forget it, leave me alone."

"Wait a minute, now you're carrying all that crap around in your purse. Either you really wanna run away or you want people to think you wanna run away.

Dinah screams, "Eat shit!" and then storms out of the room.


End file.
